


Alpha

by Misstrickster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't die; you're the alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha

Another shot rang out as Derek shielded Stiles as best he could. “We have to get back to the house.” Stiles gripped Derek’s shirt hard. “How, that hunter isn’t letting up.” Derek frowned, “What are we supposed to do, Stiles, wait here and die?” Stiles glared at Derek. “Maybe I could talk to him?” Derek gave Stiles and “are you stupid” look. “Call me crazy but I don't think he is in the talking mood.” Stiles looked behind to see any sign of the hunter. He saw nothing. “We have to do something, that hunter thinks you hurt someone named Sam and Cas; we need to find out who he is talking about.” Stiles pressed himself against Derek. “On three we run for it.” Stiles held Derek still. “Can't you fight him, you are an alpha.” 

Derek glared, “Yeah and he is a hunter with wolfsbane bullets; I have already been shot once, one shot to the heart and I am dead.” Derek check for any sign of the hunter. “It’s clear are you coming or are you going to stay here to die.” Stiles reached down and grasped Derek’s hand. “One..Two..Three.” The duo bolted in the direction of the house. Shots rang out once again as the hunter chased after them. “I thought you said the coast was clear.” Stiles dodged a bullet. “I am weak from the wolf bane, excuse me for getting something wrong.” Derek glance back seeing the hunter reload his gun and point it at Stiles’ heart. Derek moved fast turning the boy so he was behind him, protecting him from the blow. The bullet pierced the Alpha’s heart. “Derek!” 

Derek’s form slumped forward. Stiles looked up angrily and let out a loud howl. The hunter advanced on him as an echo of howls was heard. The hunter looked around worried, “I would run if I was you, before you are met with a wolf pack.” The hunter glared. “We aren't through.” He took off through the woods. Stiles pushed Derek’s form so that it lay on the cold forest floor. Blood seeped through Derek’s clothes. “Come on Sourwolf you can’t be dead.” Stiles nudged Derek, “You are an Alpha, and Alpha’s can’t die.” Tear blurred Stiles vision. He laid his head down on Derek chest. A sob escaped his mouth as he heard no heartbeat. “You're the Alpha, you can't die.” He sobbed into Derek’s shirt, not even moving when he heard the pack’s running feet.


End file.
